Total Drama Island: OC Version!
by Wolfgirl666
Summary: This season stars-that's right-YOU! Apps closed. Killer Wolves vs. Screaming Dragons; who will win? Next episode: Fear Scout Camping, where the contestants must face their fears while camping out in the woods. Will alliances form? Who will get voted off?
1. Chapter 1

Chris is standing on-that's right- the Dock of Shame. "Hello people, since (spoiler!) the other contestants got burned at the end of last season, Alejandro is a temporary robot (I don't want him to be like that permanently!), Heather is in the hospital, Ezekiel is a feral humanlike creature, and Courtney is suing us big time... We gotta get another season going, pronto! So send in your audition tapes, along with this form. We already have one contestant, owned by... You're sure this is her name?" Chris asks. Chef shrugs. "Well, she's owned by Wolfgirl666. Oh yeah, Wolfgirl666 doesn't own anything except the plotline and her own character. Geez, this is starting to sound like an online story with a disclaimer! Oh, right, this is the form:

Name

Gender

Hair

Eyes

Skin

Clothes

Swimsuit

Personality

Quote

Favorite Profession

Favorite Food

Favorite Movie/Book Genre

Favorite Music Genre

Passions

Fears

Skills

Audition tape

"And here's an example of how to fill that out:

Jessica

Female

Blonde with black tips, shoulder length, loose

Ice blue

Pale, perfect complexion, hourglass figure

Short short jean shorts, light blue short sleeve shirt with a black wolf howling at the moon on front, white and blue running shoes

Aqua bikini

Bossy, manipulative, sometimes crazy

"If you would have done what I would have told you to do, we would have won!"

Vet

Blackberry cobbler

Adventure/Fantasy

Modern pop

Animals, stealing, lying, making mischief, singing, hiking

Fighting, sneaking, lying, stealing, manipulating, endurance, cooking, singing

Jessica is sitting on her black and blue bed with a huge Doberman. Her voice is melodious. "Okay, I'm Jessica, and you should let me on the show because-" she is interrupted by a lout thumping at her door.

"Open up, it's the police!"

"Crap. You'll never take me alive!" she shrieks. The cops bust down her door. "Sick 'em, Dianne!"

The Doberman bites a cop in the butt, and Jessica knocks another one unconcious. She jumps out her window, knocking the camera to the ground in the process. The screen goes static, then black as the sound of sirens fill the air.

"Chick's got a problem! Sign up as many people as you want. All audition tapes will be shown, but only the top 22 will make it onto the show, 11 boys, 11 girls. If your OC looks stupid, don't worry, all of them are gonna look stupid! Oh and when the contestants get back on their feet, the next season will be them plus the top boy and girl in this season! Winner of this season gets a million dollars. Weird how we always lose the cash... And why do we always use cash not checks? Can we just not afford a checkbook? Also when w get enough people, we will make an intro clip o go along with the theme song. Now since that wasn't an episode, please enjoy this prerecorded clip."

Static

Chef is wearing a tutu and is doing ballet.

Static

**A/N**

**Remember, not all characters are thin, muscular, good at singing, etc. Some are fat, ugly, unappealing, gross, sucky singers. Also, remember, don't feel bad if your character is first one booted. Wolfgirl666, out. Peace, suckahs!**


	2. Announcement!

"Hello people! No this is not an episode. Sorry. But we need to say that the girls slots are full, and that there will be twelve of each gender instead of eleven. Also, just because your character doest make it in doesn't mean they won't be in the show... Maybe as interns or parts of challenges. Anyhow, before we can begin the show, we need all the slots to be full. Which means that you guys out there need to send in your tapes! We need dudes on the show!" Chris says on the Dock of Shame. All of a sudden, the dock collapses. "My hair! My clothes! My makeup! Noo!" Chris cries from the water.

Static


	3. Episode 1: Shocks and Jaws

**I own only Jessica, Xander, Io, Trey, and Ferdinand. The others are owned by these people:**

**Arianna- **deary

**Stormy- **deary

**Kristen- **KTDLover

**Maddy- **DxC-Fanatic

**Sam- **the dragon 1000

**Samantha- **MasqueradeBlack

**Erica- **the dragon 1000

**Bambi- **xXxPaperFlowersxXx

**Sasha- **dragonaqua

**Lyn- **iloveyouu3

**Alex- **XxInvaderxEllasanaxX

**Dakota- **..Dino

**Adam- **..Dino

**Max- **dragonaqua

**Lauren- **EvanescenceAngel

**Zach- **shinning darkness dragon

**Ronnie- **ThrashPunk23

**Richard (Evil Dick)- **The New Divide

**Jayy- **DxC-Fanatic

**William- **the dragon 1000

**Jake- **shinning darkness dragon

**Thanks to the other people who offered characters: **QueenOfWeird1995**,** Ashlyn the Little Mermaid**,** PenguinsRcute**, and** Woahnessness**.** **Your characters WILL be in the story, as interns, bystanders, pizza delivery persons, guests, etc. I hope you enjoy this first episode that starts riiight… NOW!**

Static

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame. "Welcome to episode one of Total Drama Island, OC Version! Here comes the first contestant!"

The big shiny silver boat pulls up. A pretty girl with loose, shoulder length blonde hair with black tips, pale skin, a perfect complexion, and an hourglass figure steps off. She is wearing short short jean shorts, a light blue short sleeve shirt with a black wolf howling at the moon on the front, and white and blue running shoes. She has an aqua suitcase with a gray wolf on it, and is wearing large sunglasses. She takes off the sunglasses to reveal ice blue eyes.

"Jessica!" Chris says. "Welcome to-OUCH!" he exclaims as Jessica's suitcase runs over his foot. Chris hops up and down on one foot. The boat leaves and another pulls up. A guy with black spiked up hair, brown eyes, and white skin jumps off the top. He is wearing a white wife beater under a brown vest.

"Richard! Our second person to arrive!"

"Please, call me Evil Dick."

"Okay, take your bags and go stand over there." Dick shrugs and carries his bag over. It is autographed by many famous people. The boat leaves and the next one arrives. Two people step off: a boy with emo style dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin wearing a black jacket, no shirt, ripped jeans, and black converses, carrying a guitar case and bag with Frozen Over written on it. Following is a girl with long, layered, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She is wearing a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, and custom made purple and black converses. She is carrying a bag that says Love 2 Skate and has a skateboard under her other arm.

"Jayy and Madeline-"

"Maddy." Maddy corrects Chris.

"Maddy. Good to see you both."

"Good to see you too, Chris." Jayy shakes Chris's hand.

"And here comes the next person!" A boy with blond hair and red bangs that go halfway down his neck, green eyes, and olive skin hops off. He is wearing a pink tee, blue jeans, and black converses. He is carrying a plain red bag. "Lauren!" Everyone snickers.

"Uh Chris? Even though that person looks like a boy, I think you're script cards are confused." Jessica says.

"Nope." Chris comments.

"I'm not a girl!" Lauren stands apart from everyone else.

"And here come the twins!" two girls jump off the boat. The first one has dark black hair that goes to her bellybutton, black eyes, and is wearing a hot pink off the shoulder shirt that goes all the way to her wrists and covers a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and green journey shoes. She is carrying a pink bag. The second girl has shoukder-length black hair tipped fiery red, nay eyes, and is wearing a black jacket with a collar on it and a black tank underneath, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She is carrying a black bag with a skull on it. Both girls have tan, peachy colored skin.

"Arianna and Stormy, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"There's too many trees." Stormy comments as the twins walk over to the group.

"And next we have our chef who isn't Chef, Ronnie!" a boy with a long, black, Indian-braided ponytail, dark brown eyes, and tan, peachy colored skin, wearing an unbuttoned dark blue chef's uniform, black tee of Ronnie's food based metal band, Gluttony, black skinny jeans, and white and blue high tops, carrying a blue bag that says Gluttony on it jumps off the boat, and walks over to stand with the others.

The next boat pulls up and a girl with teal, uncombed hair to her mid-back, very light blue eyes,light peach skin, wearing a yellow rain coat with a navy blue lining and off the shoulder top, jean shorts, converses, and carrying a teal bag steps calmly off.

"Erica! Welcome to the island!" Chris says.

"Thanks Chris!" Erica throws up on Chris. Everyone laughs. "Sorry, I have bulimia nervosa" she says sheepishly.

"We weren't laughing at you! We were laughing at Chris!" Arianna says, doubled over from laughter. Chris starts crying and runs off the dock. Chef comes up as the next boat stops. A girl with long black hair and a purple highlight in front, dark brown eyes, and white, slightly tanned skin walks off. She is wearing a purple jacket with a plain red t-shirt, black jeans and flip-flops, and has a red and purple suitcase.

"This is Sasha, now straighten up maggot!" Chef snaps. Sasha rolls her eyes.

"So poor Baby Chris couldn't handle the pressure, so he sent his dog to do the work?" Everyone except Chef laughs.

"Get with the others, maggot! And stop laughing!" a new boat comes up. A girl with thick, dark chocolate curls that spiral down to the small of her back, side bangs that sweep above her right eye, cotton candy pink & blue highlights, round, childlike, bright sapphire blue eyes, peachy skin, freckles dotting her cheeks, nose, & very few on her arms, faded pink scars cover her forearm. She is wearing a white v-neck with a doodle design (stripes, like lined paper, blocky letters of LOVE, OMG, and LOL, hearts, rainbows, etc.), a frayed denim skirt with the occasional hole that grazes just above her mid-thigh, hot pink and black checkered leggings, and black high-top sneakers. She has a hot pink head-band with a large bow, a regular, Jansport backpack, with a paint splatter pattern, and a golden locket.

"I'm Bambina, but you can call me Bambi!" she says.

"Stop your yapping and get with the others!" Chef barks. A new boat comes up. Before it stops, a girl with shoulder length, loose, brown hair, bleached bangs, blue eyes, and pale skin leaps onto the dock. She is wearing a purple shirt with skulls, checkered arm warmers, blue skinny jeans, and black boots with chains. She is carrying a black bag with flame designs on it.

"Hello, people! I'm Alex!"

"Will you maggots shut up! Get over with the group!" Chef yells. Another boat pulls up and two people walk off: a girl with teased, layered black hair with neon pink tips that goes down to her bellybutton, charcoal eyes, and pale but not white skin, wearing a 'blood on the dance floor' band tee, black 'black veil brides' hoodie with their lyrics on the back, white extreme skinny jeans with sharpie writing all over it, neon pink and black converses that says 'Kota(=' on the back stripe, bottom lip, eyebrow, nose, and cartilage piercing (her piercings are real), rubber bracelets of her favorite bands, a lot of silly bandz, neon pink shutter shades, cupcake necklace that her best friend gave to her, and a domo backpack, and a boy with straight black hair that goes to his neck, brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing a black "we the kings" band tee, white lifeguard hoodie, black skinny jeans, black and white converses that says "adam:D" on the back stripe, bottom lip and nose piercing (he's piercings are real), rubber bracelets of his favorite bands, and gir beanie.

"Dakota, Adam, get over there!" Chef bellows. Both Dakota and Adam walk over to the others. Chris comes back, blackened and with his hair standing straight up.

"Who put a shocker on my hand?" Nobody answers, but Jayy smothers a laugh. The next boat arrives and leaves, leaving a girl with reddish orange hair tied into a loose braid that goes to her waist with her bangs sweeping over her left eye, deep cerulean eyes, light tan skin, black baggy jeans, a baggy bright red tshirt with a large black heart on it, an unzipped hoddie jacket and black converses, carrying a book and a red bag standing on the dock.

"Samantha, welcome to Total Drama." Chris says woozily. Samantha looks at him oddly, shrugs, and joins the others. A new boat comes up and a girl with straight, coppery reddish-brown hair that goes to her shoulders, side bangs, pale green eyes, pale skin with freckles, a teal v-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and black flip-flops, and carrying a soccer ball patterned bag.

"I'm Josselyn, but you can call me Lyn."

"Well, Lyn, move your but so Kristen can get off and we can start the show!" Chris says. Lyn moves and a pretty, slender, curvy girl with long, layered, fiery brown hair, barely noticeable side bangs, wide, beautiful blue-green eyes, skin that's paler than that of regular Caucasians, a teal tank top, cream shorts, black and blue boots, dark green fingerless gloves, and carrying a blue bag jumps off the next boat.

"Holy crap! I am finally away from that freaking boring stupid little town! YES! ...uh, I mean it's nice to be here?" Kristen says. Chris regards her oddly.

"Okay, let's welcome Zacherius!" Chris says. A boy with shaggy brown hair that spikes forward, hazel, eyes, tan skin, wearing a dark green T with black stripes on either shoulder with a golden Chinese dragon picture, shorts to the top of his knees, and running shoes, carrying a black bag with a dragon design on it.

"Call me Zach." He states as he joins the others. The next boat drops off a boy with a dirty blonde mullet, brown eyes, pale skin, wearing a blue tee a picture of lettuce on it, white short shorts, and sandles, carrying a black bag. He winks at the guys.

"Boys, watch out, I read his form. William's gay." Chris says. The boys quickly move away from him. The next boat arrives with a boy with brown, spikey, wind tunnel hair, sunglasses, white skin, a white shirt with a picture of cheese that says 'my cheese, my rules', balck pants and no shoes. His bag has a picture of a steak on it. Erica runs up to him and hugs him. His sunglasses fall off, revealing emerald eyes. He quickly replaces them.

"Oh my gosh, Jake, you made it on, too!"

"Yeah." He looks at the other people. "You can call me Vampire." He and Erica walk over to the others. William asks where the restrooms are, and is pointed to the stinky place. Another boat arrives, and a girl with brown hair covered by a hood, hazel eyes, peach skin, a really baggy boy hoodie that makes it look like she doesn't have breasts with the hood up, long jeans to hide her feminine legs, and black converses. The hood falls off, revealing long brown hair. She quickly replaces the hood, making her look like a boy. She picks up her gray bag and nods at the others.

"This is Sam. Nobody tell William she's a girl." Chris says. William returns and stares at Sam.

"Wow you're hot." He says. Everyone else gags. Sam walks over to the group. Next a boat pulls up and off jumps a buff boy with spiky blond hair with a bit of a black highlight on the top, green eyes, and tannish skin, wearing a black jacket with no t-shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. The boat captain throws an orange bag after him.

"Everyone, meet Max." Chris says. Max winks, and almost all of the girls blush, and Kristen passes out. Max walks over to stand by Jessica, who wrinkles her nose. She spots a chess board in his bag and starts laughing.

"You play chess? That's a loser game!" **(A/N not really: I love chess!)** Max shrugs and Jessica walks away from him. Four boats appear, and a boy jumps out of each one.. The first one is very buff with unruly platinum blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. He's wearing a tight, dark navy tee, khaki pants, and black sandals. He's carrying a navy duffel bag with a picture of Zeus on it. Following is a slightly buff guy with black hair, green eyes, wearing a green short sleeve with a purple dragon on the front, green sneakers, and is carrying a forest green duffel bag. The third boy is a weedy kid with dark skin, dusty brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark gray tee with a red X on it, jean shorts, and black high-tops, carrying a black computer bag and suitcase. The last person is a very chubby boy with blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin, wearing a red tee a large white splotch in the middle, black shorts, and light blue converses, and carrying a white bag that has 'FOOD!' scrawled on it in red Sharpie.

"Io, Trey, Xander, Ferdinand!" Chris introduces them as they join the others.

"Ferdy! Call me Ferdy!" Ferdinand says.

"Everyone, stand here for a picture."Chris points to a spot on the dock.

"Oh, no! First season, everyone fell into the water!" Dick says.

"Wait, We're all standing in one place on a rickety dock…" Samantha says.

"What of it?" Maddy asks.

"Oh no…" Dakota mutters.

"SCATTER! Erica yells. The dock collapses, and everyone takes an unplanned swim.

"This sucks." Adam states.

"It could always be worse." Samantha says.

"No it couldn't." Max says. It starts to thunder. "I stand corrected."

Everyone gets out of the water, Chris shows them around, and not much happens until the rules are announced.

"Everyone loved World Tour, so you guys have to sing in each episode!" Chris says. Everybody yells curses. "Also, the cabins are co-ed. The teams, you ask? If I call your name, go stand over there: Jessica, Maddy, Alex, Stormy, Ronnie, Dick, Io, Xander, Smantha, Arianna, Adam, Jayy, and Ferdy. Zach, Trey, Sam, Erica, William, Jake, Sasha, Max, Lyn, Bambi, Kristen, Lauren, and Dakota, go stand over there." Chris throws a red roll of cloth to Jessica. "Your team shall henceforth be known as-" Jessica unrolls the cloth to reveal a red banner with a red wolf on it. "-the Killer Wolves." He throws a green cloth roll to Zach. "Your team is now the Screaming Dragons." The green banner has a green dragon on it. There were cheers all around. Adam and Dakota cheered less than everyone else. "So get to your team cabins. NOW! And be at the campfire pit in ten minutes." Everyone runs to their cabins.

Killer Wolves

Jessica quickly snags a top bunk near the door. Stormy, Jayy, Dick, Samantha, and Maddy all grab top bunks. Arianna bunks under Stormy, Alex grabs the one under Jessica, Ronnie pulls a bunk under Dick, Io bunks under Jayy, Adam under Maddy, Xander under Samantha, and Ferdy alone. They sprint back to the campfire pit.

Screaming Dragons

Sasha, Erica, Bambi, Dakota, Zach, and Sam all get top bunks. William snags the bed under Sam, Lyn under Erica, Kristen under Sasha, Max under Dakota, Trey under Zach, Jake under Bambi, and Lauren alone. All of them then run to the campfire pit.

Campfire Pit

"Today you receive your first challenge: a swimming race."

"That doesn't seem so hard." Io mutters.

"Ah ah ah! I wasn't FIN-ISHED! You have to dive off the cliff and swim across the lake to the dock. Oh yeah; there's no safe zone! Swimming the waters with you are the rare but deadly man-eating freshwater sharks, electric eels, jellyfish, carnivorous prehistoric beavers, and did I mention the sharks? First team with all its members standing on the dock wins the challenge."

"Reward or elimination?" Ronnie asks.

"Another thing: you never know! It could be for a reward, or it could be for safety! So run up that cliff and start jumping! GO!" the contestants run for the hill.

Static **(A/N static means end/beginning of an episode or a confessional entry)**

Jessica: "It's official. Chris has gone mental!"

Adam: "Darn Chris! He put me on the opposite team as Dakota! Not that I care…"

Dakota: "Darn Chris! He put me on the opposite team as Adam! Not that I care…"

Max: "The females here are so quickly falling under my charm… an alliance should be easy."

Static

Jessica, Samantha, Kristen, Trey, Bambi, and Alex are leading the pack. When they reach the top, they find their swimsuits and changing rooms. Jessica put on an aqua bikini, Samantha a black one piece and bright red shorts, Kristen a white bikini with teal leaf designs, Trey forest green trunks, Bambi a two piece bikini; the top and bottoms are hot pink and zebra striped, and she has black board shorts with three hot pink hearts on her left hip, with flip flops with her board short's pattern, and she keeps her locket on, Alex a black swimsuit with white music notes. They dive into the water and are attacked. Bambi screams as a shark starts chasing her, Alex laughs hysterically as electric eels repeatedly electrocute her, Trey is hitting a beaver with a piece of seaweed, Kristen swims into a jellyfish, and Samantha and Jessica are barely out swimming a pack of sharks. Dick, wearing blue trunks, is next to dive in. Unfortunately, Ferdy, wearing white trunks, land on him. Jayy, who is wearing black trunks, jumps off the cliff and lands squarely on a shark. While the shark is trying to buck him off with actions that make Jayy and the shark look like a rodeo, Lauren in black and red trunks, Arianna in a checkered top with a blue outline and a matching bottom, Stormy in a one piece with a fire pattern, and Ronnie wearing black trunks with food-based skull & crossbones pattern(burger & spatulas), land in the water atop some not-so-friendly electric eels. Maddy, in a purple bikini, somehow hooks her skateboard to a beaver and slaps it, making like a water skier and heading towards the dock. Erica, wearing a navy blue suit that is the same shape as Gwen's **(A/N: and if you don't know what shape that is, look it up)** and still in her raincoat, splashes down in a cannonball. Sasha, in her red two-piece that could never be mistaken for a bikini, dives in, swimming underwater while punching a pursuing shark. Dakota in a hello kitty bikini top, matching short shorts, and hello kitty bow, and Adam in black swim shorts with patches of gir and his fav bands on it, jump off at the same time, unconsciously holding hands. Lyn in a pale pink bikini jumps and swims between them.

"Hey, lovebirds! Don't forget you're on separate teams. And if you keep up the mushy act, I will personally make sure you get voted off!" on that note, Lyn starts swimming for the dock, with Dakota following her teammate. Adam is held up battling a beaver. Zach is next to take the plunge. His swimsuit, red with orange flames coming from the bottom, gives him a major wedgie as he lands squarely on his butt. William in a red Speedo and Sam in boy trunks and a really baggy water resistant boy hoodie ,with the hood up of course, follow, laughing their heads off. Vampire in navy blue trunks with a neon green stripe across the top, shrugs and calmly steps off the cliff. Max, who is wearing green trunks, Io wearing black trunks with blue dragon and fire designs, and Xander in red trunks are last. Xander screams his head off as he falls, pushed nonchalantly by Max. All of them land in a mass of jellyfish.

Maddy reaches the dock first, followed by Lyn and Dakota. Next are Alex, Samantha, Jessica, Trey, and Stormy. Bambi, Arianna, Ferdy, Dick, Jayy, Ronnie, Erica, Vampire, Zach, William, Sam, and Max arrive next. Ferdy turns around to show a shark that is biting his butt. Io and Adam arrive shortly after, out of breath. Lyn holds Dakota, keeping her from running to Adam. Kristen and Lauren come ashore. Kristen has a jellyfish on her head, and Lauren has an electric eel around his leg. Both teams stare hopefully at the water: the Wolves hope to see Xander, while the Dragons wish for Sasha. Both teens arrive within seconds of each other, but Xander beat Sahsa.

"Wolves, you guys get a pool party with food! Dragons, you get natta and slop, but at least there's no elimination."

The Wolves basically throw the best pool party ever, complete with music, food, a pool, a hot tub, and dancing.

The Dragons eat vomit-colored slime that is twitching and making odd noises.

"Can the Killer Wolves keep up their reputation and win again? Will the Dragons ever eat stuff that isn't alive without Ronnie the chef on their team? When will the audition tapes be shown? Can my hair get any more perfect? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Newbies! Yeah, that's easier than saying Island: OC Version. See ya!" Chris says.

Static


	4. Episode 2: Fear Scout Camping part 1

**You all are really patient and I haven't updated in forever, so here's part one. Part two will be up soon, I swear! I'm working on it! Sorry peeps I've been mega busy! Just got back from Cedar Point/Kalahari, my wonderful 8****th**** grade trip! WOOT! Please take the poll on my profile! The results will have a major impact on the final episodes! Also, I messed up on the disclaimer for characters. Jake and Zach both belong to **Shining Darkness Dragon**. Sorry for the misspelling of the name…my spelling sucks. As an apology, I present Shining Darkness Dragon with…a giant chocolate pie! Sorry if there's a piece missing, I love pie…**

Static

"Last time on Total Drama Newbies…

Our campers got aquainted with some not-so-friendly water creatures after being split into two teams, chosen by me. It was a rather disappointing day for the Screaming Dragons, but it was just a reward challenge! The Killer Wolves enjoyed a massive pool party with actual food, while the Dragons got slop. Now we have another challenge day, and this challenge will be _fear_fully hard!" Chris chuckles. "Who will come out on top? And who will be at the bottom of the heap? Find out now on Total…Drama…Newbies!"

_**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind**_

**Jessica and Samantha jump off a cliff and land on Maddy, who is waterskiing behind a shark, and send her flying.**

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer's plain to see**_

**Maddy slams into a tree and a bear falls out and starts chasing Xander. Lauren laughs and Trey shoves him over.**

_**I wanna be famous**_

**The bear chases Xander past the mess hall, where Ronnie is cutting vegetables, only to be thrown out of the kitchen by Chef.**

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

**Ronnie lands in the water and splashes Kristen, who is swooning over Max while Stormy pretends to gag and Arianna elbows her.**

_**Pack your bags cause I've already won**_

**Sam and William are laughing at Ferdy, who is trying and failing to climb a pole to reach a candy bar **

_**Everything to prove, nothing in my way**_

**Ferdy falls and lands on Erica, who was talking to Jake**

_**I'll get there one day, I wanna be famous**_

**Bambi and Sasha watch as Alex does front flips over to Richard, Io, and Zach**

_**Nana nanananana nanananana nananananana nana**_

**Alex throws a bottle of gasoline and a lighter at a building while Io, Richard, Zach, Bambi, and Sasha run away**

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

**The explosion causes an eagle that looks like a fried turkey to fall out of the sky. Alex takes out a spork and starts eating it.**

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**_

**Dakota and Adam are leaning toward each other, but Lyn pops up and kicks Adam in the groin**

_**(Whistling)**_

**Everyone is sitting on the steps of a cabin laughing.**

Static

"Attention campers! Please report to the mess hall in ten minutes for breakfast and your new challenge!" Chris's speaker causes a squirrel to fall to the ground and get eaten by an eagle. The campers sluggishly get dressed and walk to the mess hall, where Chef serves suspicious looking blue ooze.

"Uh, mine just blinked." Io says. Alex leans over, stabs the offending red eye with a spork, and eats it.

"Mmm salty!" Some people gag.

"Riiiight. Okay then, time for today's challenge!" Chris announces.

"Wait, what about the singing? We didn't sing last challenge!" Jessica protests.

"Legal said we had to make your first challenge easier."

"So instead of getting rid of cliffs, running, beavers, sharks, eels, or jellyfish, you got rid of singing?" Stormy asks.

"Yep! Now for your next challenge…" Chris throws a map to Jayy and Kristen. "Find your campsite in the woods, make a shelter, and find food to survive the Night of HORRORS!" Chris says in a spooky voice. "Why is it the Night of Horrors? 15 years ago, to this day, a group of 26 teens went camping here. They went for a hike in the woods and never returned. Couldve been bears, Sasquachanakwa, anything. But the spirits of those campers haunt the woods on this night. They play dirty tricks, those spirits. In fact, I don't expect some of you to make it out… alive." Everyone gasps. "So, good luck campers!" Chris walks out and the teens exchange terrified looks before walking into the woods.

Static

Jessica: "As I said before: mental."

Max: "Ha! This will be so simple. A ghost story? The girls will be scared, and who will comfort them? I'm sure to win!"

Kristen: "G-g-g-ghosts…"

Ronnie: "I'm willing to bet that the 'ghosts' are really sheets, a radio, and Chef."

Chris: "Well there goes Plan A."

Chef: "And I worked all night to put those sheet ghosts together!"

Static

Killer Wolves

"We should have turned left at the fork in the path, not right!" Jessica snaps at Richard.

"No, the map said right."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Give me the map!" Stormy shouts, snatching the map. "We were supposed to go left, the map was upside down. Great, now we have to backtrack unless we want to get lost."

"Hang on, where's Alex?" Ferdy asks.

"She's right behi- Alex?" Io asks. In a matter of seconds, the whole team is yelling for Alex but she doesn't appear.

"Wait, wasn't there a chubby guy there a second ago?" Stormy points to where Ferdy had been. "Ferdy!"

"Great now they're both gone, and-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" something lands on Arianna's back and she falls forward and gets knocked out by a tree.

"That's got to leave a mark! A huge, purple, bloody mark. Let me take a picture!" Alex, who had just leaped from Arianna's back, says, jumping up and down.

"You don't have a camera, Alex!" Jessica says without looking up.

"ALEX!" everyone yells after a moment, as Ferdy comes out from the woods and a foul smell reaches them.

"Sorry guys, I had to go." Ferdy apologizes.

"Ewwww!" Maddy mutters as the whole team starts going backwards.

Screaming Dragons

The Dragons had made it to their designated campsite (the place the Gophers spent the night in season 1).

"We'll split into groups to search for supplies. Kristen, Bambi, Erica, and Sasha, go look for firewood. Jake, Max, and Sam, you're on food duty. Lauren, William, and Zach, find water. I'll go with Dakota and Trey to find materials for the shelter." Lyn orders.

"Who put you in charge?" Erica asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"I nominated myself. Now go do what I told you to!" everyone walks away grumbling.

Static

Erica: Clenches her fists "Ooh Lyn is SO going DOWN!"

Dakota: "Umm… I don't like Lyn too much…"

Zach: "Lyn… I have a feeling conflict will arise soon because of her. I just don't know which side I'm on."

Max: "And the alliance chances improve… I can promise anyone that I can get Lyn eliminated, and I can tell Lyn I can protect her."

Jake: "What's up with the orders? Not cool!"

Static

Screaming Dragons, food party

"Oh come ON! WHERE will we find food in a forest in the middle of nowhere?" Jake fumes.

"See, this is why restaurants and stores were invented!" Max snaps.

"Hey are these poisonous?" Sam asks, holding up some red berries. Jake facepalms.

"We're not going to survive." He mutters, adjusting his sunglasses.

Screaming Dragons, water party

"Ummm… how do we carry water?" Zach asks. He, Willliam, and Lauren are standing by a crystal clear spring.

"Let's just leave a trail to tell everyone where it is." Lauren suggests.

"Uhh… which way's the camp?" William asks.

Killer Wolves

The Killer Wolves finally arrive at their campsite (where the Bass were, season 1). Immediately, everyone starts arguing about who should be in charge. Jessica, Alex, Dick, and Jayy all want to lead.

"My bro should lead!" Maddy argues.

"I think Dick should lead. He's more aggressive." Adam points out.

"But Jessica can actually read a map." Samantha glares pointedly at Dick.

"Alex is cool too." Io adds thoughtfully.

"Oh God, don't let her lead! She knocked my sister out." Stormy moans.

"Jayy's got skill." Xander puts in.

"None of them!" Ferdy shouts randomly.

"What?" Ronnie asks.

"I think someone who doesn't want to lead should lead." The chubby boy elaborates.

"Uhhh…okay?" Stormy half asks.

"How about Samantha, then?" Io suggests.

"WHAT? No, no! I don't do this kind of thing! I take tests, not make shelters out of wood!" Samantha says doubtfully.

"You'll do fine. We'll be right behind you every step of the way." Adam reassures her.

"Do you know how weird that sounded…?" Jessica asks.

"No." Adam answers, confused.

"Never mind, then." Jessica snickers. Maddy, Jayy, Dick, and Alex start laughing as they get the joke. Io gets it, but just sighs and gives Jessica a weird look. They all walk away to look for stuff.

Night falls, and a wolf howls. The Dragons have a sturdy wooden shelter with no door and leaves in the gaps. The Wolves have a leaf tent with flaps, as well as a covered pit some distance away for food. The Dragons are all side by side, and the Wolves are crammed together in a round line. Suddenly, a girl with wavy, waist length, black hair with right side of her hair tucked behind her ear and the left side covers part of her eye, and a dark blue streak on the left side, tan skin, and hazel eyes, wearing a neon blue tank underneath a white paint splattered tank, gray, knee length sweatpants and flip flops steps into the Killer Wolves tent and blows and blows a air horn to wake them up. Meanwhile, a girl with strawberry blonde hair with sandy blonde ringlets with brown roots, light greenish-blue eyes, wearing a light blue top with jeans and white flip flops enters the Screaming Dragons shelter to do the same thing. Then they run back to Chris.

"I can't believe you were too lazy to do that." The first girl mutters as Chris hands her a hundred dollar bill.

"Zip it, Naomi. You got on TV. Here's your hundred, Mariah. Thanks you for your services." Chris says as the two girls leave. The contestants are all confused, until a chime is heard.

"Ugh!" is the unanimous groan.

"That's right, its sing-a-long time!" Chris yells through the speaker. Music with a quick tempo starts playing, with drums and guitar and keyboard. It sounds like pop.

_**Sasha:**__ Chris you're such a jerk, waking us up like this, everyone hates you and your hair sucks._

_**Dakota: **__If you think we will cooperate, then you're just out of luck._

_**Zach:**__ You think you're so great, here's a wake-up call:_

_**Screaming Dragons:**__ You're just a sadistic nobody trying to be cool._

_But just 'cause you've got hair gel doesn't mean you skip school,_

_**Boys: **__In fact_

_**Girls(echo): **__In fact_

_**Screaming Dragons: **__It just makes you sound gay._

_Yeah, Yeah._

_Hey, hey._

_Chris, you seem so gay._

_**Lyn: **__Gay, just like William and Lauren!_

"Hey!" Lauren protests angrily.

_**Bambi and Kristen: **__Unlike some guys, who couldn't care less, you spend all day with your hair._

_**Trey, Lauren, and Sam: **__And straight guys, they just do not care._

_**William and Max: **__You're self-absorbed, a fool, and so many other words we can't fit in one song!_

_**Erica and Jake: **__You're just a sadistic nobody trying to be cool._

_But just 'cause you've got hair gel doesn't mean you skip school,_

_**Boys: **__In fact_

_**Girls(echo): **__In fact_

_**Screaming Dragons: **__It just makes you sound gay._

_Yeah, Yeah._

_Hey, hey._

_Chris, you seem so gay._

Scene switches to Killer Wolves.

_**Ronnie: **__Maybe if you didn't flirt with Chef, he'd make real food._

_**Xander: **__But you do, and it's like to him you're super-glued._

_**Arianna: **__Chris you've gotta open up your eyes and see,_

_**Maddy: **__Your own sexuality!_

_**Jayy: **__You're just a sadistic nobody trying to be cool._

_But just 'cause you've got hair gel doesn't mean you skip school,_

_**Boys: **__In fact_

_**Girls(echo): **__In fact_

_**Killer Wolves: **__It just makes you sound gay._

_Yeah, Yeah._

_Hey, hey._

_Chris, you seem so gay._

_**Dick and Ferdy: **__Haven't you ever seen the Internet?_

_**Io and Adam:**__ It's got Chris is gay written all over it._

_**Alex and Samantha: **__Because that's what they…all…see you as!_

_**Jessica: **__You're just a sadistic nobody trying to be cool._

_But just 'cause you've got hair gel doesn't mean you skip school,_

_**Boys: **__In fact_

_**Girls(echo): **__In fact_

_**Killer Wolves: **__It just makes you sound gay._

_Yeah, Yeah._

_Hey, hey._

_Chris, you seem so gay._

_**Everyone: **__Yeah, Yeah._

_Hey, hey._

_Yeah, Yeah._

_Hey, hey._

_Chris, you seem so gay._

And the music stops. Everyone looks very pleased with themselves.

Static

Chris: "They used my own idea…the singing…to taunt me? No!"

Static

As everyone is about to go to bed, Erica screams and passes out. Jake catches her, and everyone is confused. Then they notice the rain cloud above Erica. Suddenly, something comes out from under Jake and he yells in fear, running into the bushes, still carrying Erica, with the rain cloud trailing behind like a lost puppy. As everyone stares in confusion, Zach screams and starts hitting his own face as a huge spider lands on it. The spider evades him and crawls around in his shirt, which he desperately pulls off to try and find the bug. However, it vanishes into his pants.

"Get it off!" he yells. Lauren kicks where the spider moves…in a very painful place. Zach crumples to the ground.

"Sorry." Lauren apologizes. "At least it's dead." The spider crawls up Lauren's pants leg. "Maybe not. Heeelp!" he squeaks, running in circles. Lyn trips him, and the spider lands on her stomach.

"aaaa-aaa-AAAAAAAH!" she screams, freezing.

Killer Wolves

As the Killer Wolves approach their tent, Chef comes out in a carrot suit. Ferdy runs away, screaming, "Help! It's Carrot Dude! AAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone stares after him.

Static

Stormy: Has a WTF look on her face "…No comment…"

Jessica: Laughing hysterically. "That was so HILARIOUS!" Laughs so hard she falls over. "Ow."

Ronnie: "A carrot suit…?"

Io: "Who the heck is Carrot Dude?"

Static

As everyone stares, Stormy is suddenly surrounded by random people. Kids run in and throw pink flowers on her, while joyous adults skip around calling for donations and put money in donation boxes. While Stormy screams her head off, attacks the do-gooders, and tries to escape, thugs carrying black cats charge at Arianna. She flees into the forest. Suddenly, Dick falls into a shark tank. As he swims for his life, everyone else looks around in terror. A bush trembles and everyone jumps. A clown with a Joker-like smile holding a bloody knife leaps out. Everyone screams, and Maddy passes out, hitting the ground hard. Samantha soon follows. Everyone stops screaming and looks at them, then looks back at the clown and screams again.

Screaming Dragons

Bambi suddenly finds herself caught in a trap and being raised higher and higher, until she is dropped in a rickety wooden basket on a tall tree. The ground is far below, and the basket rocks like it might tip over…Bambi screams for about a minute then faints. William is caught in a similar trap, but is left dangling. He passes out. A skeleton arm pulls Sam's hood back, but she calmly karate chops the arm in half and replaces her hood. Max steps back and is suddenly suspended upside down. He twists to try and get down, but is held firmly by chains.

"…Guys? A little help?" Trey is about to help but a rabid mouse comes out of nowhere. Scary music plays as the camera does the frame by frame zoom in on the mouse's crazed, foamy face. **(A/N ta know, the dah dah dah dah DAH!)** Trey screams in terror and runs away.

Static

Bambi: "Just like a F-F-F-Ferris wheel…"

Max: "Hanging upside down is deadly, you know."

Sam: "At least William was unconscious when my hood got pulled down…"

Lyn: Is unaware of the spider still sitting on her head. "Trey is afraid of rabid mice? How lame is that!"

Trey: "They can give you rabies!"

Static

Killer Wolves

The Killer Wolves who have not faced challenges are all running in a random direction, leaving their teammates behind. They meet the Screaming Dragons, who are also running. "Meet" means "collide", ending up in a giant heap. The spider jumps from somewhere on Lyn to Xander, who runs into the bushes screaming like a little girl **(A/N no offense to any little girl readers)**.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SOON!**


End file.
